AsaltoExo
by H1BR1D4
Summary: "Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" Cualquier régimen tiene sus rebeldes, sus guerrillas y fusileros, un encuentro inesperado debido a las necesidades de crear un frente numeroso directo a la pelea contra los militares. Amor lucha y revolución.


Era un domingo. El objetivo había sido fijado y el "Plan" estaba siendo puesto en marcha. Tres figuras vestidas por abrigos negros caminaban en medio de la noche, siendo camuflados por la oscuridad y soledad del toque de queda. Debían ser silenciosos, invisibles. La operación que debía ponerse en marcha era meticulosa, delicada y de vida o muerte. Literalmente. Serían todos asesinados si eran descubiertos. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres tenía miedo, y aquello se notaba más de lo que debería haberse notado.

—...por eso, me parece algo curioso. No todos los días una virgen da a luz ¿No?

—Lay, por favor, cierra la boca. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.— El mencionado pareció increíblemente ofendido ante la voz masculina que sonó en su oído derecho. Xiumin rió estrepitosamente, siendo acompañada por la risa de Tao, quien no dudó en burlarse también.

—Alguien tenía que decirlo.—Excusó Tao al autor del comentario mordaz. Lay estaba callado de muerte, mirando hacia el frente, notablemente molesto.

—Oh, vamos Yixing. Era sólo una broma, no te sientas mal. Sabes que te queremos.—pidió Xiumin entre risas, siendo ignorado olímpicamente. Se inclinó un poco para ver con más detalle la cara de Lay.—Woah! ¡Está rojo!

—¿Verdad? ¡Déjame ver!—pidió en seguida Tao, imitando la acción de Xiumin.

—Demasiado ruidosos. Dejen el alboroto.—Se escuchó la voz de Kris en el audífono de todos. Y como si la presencia del líder fuera física, los tres operadores callaron, enderezando sus posturas al mismo tiempo, callados en menos de dos segundos. La voluntad del líder era la voluntad del líder. Sin cuestionamientos.

—Por si no lo notaron en su inexistente sutileza, Chen está cruzando la calle.—otra voz hizo acto de presencia. Xiumin hizo una mueca y llevó un dedo a su audífono.

—¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo en tercera persona?—preguntó, extrañado.

—Eso no importa, están frente al objetivo. Manténganse alertas. No queremos usar al oso negro.— Tao, quien nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para reírse de alguien, escogió esta vez, burlándose susurrante, a Xiumin, quien era el llamado "Oso negro" Pero por suerte, antes de que pudiera recibir un golpe de su compañero, otra persona en abrigo negro se encontró de frente con los tres. Las ahora cuatro personas camufladas con la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras callejeras, miraron al imponente edificio blanco que se hallaba frente a ellos. A sus espaldas, una camioneta negra, en sus cabezas un cielo de ciudad encarcelada, en sus corazones, una rebeldía palpitante y en sus abrigos: Explosivos y un arma para cada uno. No hubo que decirlo dos veces. El recién llegado levantó de forma superficial su manga izquierda, dejando ver un reloj de muñeca común y corriente. Todos se inclinaron a observar a la luz de un farol: a escuchar las órdenes.

—Tenemos exactamente diez minutos para entrar y salir. La cuadra está libre, pero no por mucho tiempo. A su inteligente líder se le ocurrió hacer el golpe en toque de queda.

—Escuché eso. Además, ya lo habíamos hablado, es el mejor momento, por la oscuridad y porque las calles están vacías. Si escucharas lo que digo por dos segundos...

—Diez minutos entonces...—Xiumin tronó sus dedos sonoramente—Luego siguen con sus peleas matrimoniales.— Luhan hizo una mueca de asco, dispuesto a discutir. Pero se recordó que debía actuar con madurez. No era momento de jugar a las peleas; era momento de actuar y para esto sabía que Xiumin era el mejor: aquella figura de cabello oscuro parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, actuando sin pensarlo dos veces. En ocasiones se emocionaba demasiado, pero la mayoría de estas veces era sumamente necesario.

Xiumin abrió la puerta en menos de un minuto, los mecanismos de aquella oxidada puerta de metal ya viejos y obsoletos, no eran rival alguno para sus artefactos caseros y manos milagrosas. Tres de los cuatro ladrones entraron, casi deslizándose por las baldosas blancas con una maestría letal. Colocaron cada explosivo de cada abrigo en cada bodega que le correspondía y apretaron el botón casi al mismo tiempo. Se dirigieron a la entrada, donde Tao vigilaba. Y cuando el bombazo sonó y la alarma gritó en desesperación, corrieron hacia las bodegas como perros bravos, echando todo lo que sus dedos tocaban en las bolsas negras, en las bocas hambrientas de su causa. El banco gritaba desesperado, clamando por ayuda al ser violado brutalmente por aquellos cuatro desconocidos.

La alarma aceleraba sus corazones al triple de su ritmo original. Podían sentir el tiempo escurriéndose por sus dedos, el tiempo y la vida, huyendo de ellos para dejarlos solos con la muerte. Todo dependía de ellos en esos momentos. Parecía ir todo más rápido que cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Ellos eran una luz, un destello inalcanzable en la oscuridad de un banco asaltado, de unas bodegas siendo vaciadas. Eran ellos, la muerte y el dinero.

—¡¡¡Ahí vienen los cerdos!!!—Escucharon esto incluso antes de que Kris les informara que el tiempo de diez minutos había disminuido un poco, ya que el grito seguido de los disparos desenfrenados del arma de Tao les dio la verdadera alarma, a la que temían en realidad: la alarma de guerra. Las sirenas se hacían más y más cercanas, y la velocidad de sus manos y de sus ritmos cardíacos parecían no ser lo suficientemente rápidos. Las tres figuras salieron exactamente como habían entrado y operado: en sincronía casi inhumana, sincronía de compañeros.

Y todavía faltaba la peor parte.

Chen ya había abierto la puerta de atrás para ellos, Xiumin se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Luhan en el de los pasajeros, Lay y Tao tomaron asiento en el maletero, deshaciéndose de sus abrigos y cargando sus ametralladoras. Xiumin recibió la suya al vuelo y la sacó en seguida por la ventana.

La cosa estaba por ponerse fea. La camioneta se movió a toda velocidad, siendo conducida por Chen.

Tao y Lay le enviaban saludos cariñosos a las madres de todos los militares que les disparaban mientras huían y Xiumin intentaba mantenerlos a raya, lejos de sí mismo y sus compañeros. Casi como hermanos, se entendían y ayudaban mutuamente, en muchos aspectos eran parecidos. En esos momentos, al contrario de lo que se podría llegar a pensar, estaban todos, mortalmente cuerdos. Más cuerdos que la mayoría del tiempo. En el momento en el que había que ponerse serio, era obedecer sin chistar, matar si es necesario para proteger un ideal, o ni siquiera: proteger una justicia, una libertad que, en esos tiempos, estaba siendo brutalmente violada por el estado y la milicia. Los tiempos de dictadura eran difíciles.

Los carros del ejército comenzaban a alcanzarlos, la ventaja que tenían al principio se había esfumado.

—¡Vira a la derecha en unas calles más!—gritaba Luhan desde el asiento del pasajero, con la mitad de su cuerpo asomado a la cabina del conductor.

—¡Esa no es la ruta que tomaremos! Tenemos una ruta establecida.—respondía Chen, a su lado, quien intercambiaba su mirada del espejo a Xiumin, con el ceño cargado de preocupación.

—¡Si doblamos por esa calle podemos perderles!

—¡Pero debemos llegar al punto de apoyo! ¡Allí estarán los otros esperando!— respondió una vez más, refiriéndose al apoyo que se suponía tenía Kris, gente en la que ninguno de ellos confiaba, mucho menos Luhan, quien tenía la fama de no confiarle nada ni a su sombra.

—¡Lo importante es sobrevivir! No puedo confiarle la vida de mis hombres a un desconocido ¡Te estoy diciendo que vires! ¡ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN! ¿ME OYES?—Chen no contestó, serio, mirando hacia el frente, la curva se acercaba, al igual que las patrullas, el tiempo y la distancia se acababan y la paciencia d eludan tenía un límite bastante corto. Soltó un grito estridente cuando vio su autoridad puesta en juego y en cuestionamiento:— ¡¡VIRA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!

Los cuerpos de Lay y Tao fueron golpeados con violencia contra el lado izquierdo del maletero, Tao casi sale volando de no ser por Lay, pero se recuperó del golpe en menos de un segundo.

—¿Quién mierda está conduciendo?—preguntó, indignado y con un dolor agudo y repentino en su brazo. Al mirar con mas detenimiento, era un agujero de bala. Lay miró la herida de Tao y como este se tragaba el dolor para seguir disparando. La rabia subió a su cabeza.

—Malditos traidores, vamos a ver si esto es de su talla.— murmuró, tomando el único lanza granadas que tenían con en ceño oscurecido. Con una puntería mortal, lanzó por los aires un vehículo del ejército. En seguida, el resto de los vehículos se detuvieron. Una barrera de fuego les impedía el paso. La persecución había terminado.

Tao apoyó su espalda contra el maletero y sólo entonces soltó un grito de dolor, mirando su propia herida con una mueca, a sabiendas de que eso dolería por un buen rato. Lay se lanzó en seguida sobre Tao y examinó la herida, golpeó el vidrio que daba para los asientos y Luhan se asomó en seguida por la ventana.

—Melocotón está herido.— dijo. Luhan no respondió, entró su cabeza nuevamente y se volvió a asomar con un poco de alcohol y vendas.

—Cuando lleguemos Chen lo examinará con más detenimiento ¡Que sobreviva hasta entonces!

Lay asintió y curó la herida como pudo, deteniendo el sangrado y haciendo todas las cosas básicas que alguna vez Chen le había enseñado al equipo. Tao soltaba bufidos y gemidos de dolor, y no era para menos, una herida de bala dolía como el demonio, más aún si la bala seguía dentro del músculo.

—Lo siento, Hyung-nim. No me di cuenta en qué momento me alcanzó esa bala.— Lay negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hiciste increíble, para ser tu segundo golpe.—sonrió al ver los ojos de Tao iluminarse. Lay a veces sentía preocupación por aquel chico, a quien veía como su hermano: estaba totalmente introducido en aquel turbio mundo de la dictadura y la resistencia. Y aunque no fuera tan pequeño en edad (Unos buenos 18 años) para él se veía como una verdadera niña pequeña; su hermano de sangre era Luhan, pero al ser el menor en edad del grupo, se había convertido en el hermanito de todos. Y por supuesto que Luhan tenía la culpa en parte de que la mente de Tao se hubiera llenado de gritos de guerra y revolución. Pero estaba orgulloso de que un adolescente como él hubiera adoptado aquel amor por la justicia en su corazón, tan parecido al de su segundo al mando, tan parecido a su hermano mayor.

—¿Crees que me gane un lugar en el equipo?

—Si. Si es que ya no lo tienes...— Tao sonrió con orgullo, bajando su mirada hasta sus pies en una muestra de humildad y vergüenza.

Era feliz en compañía de Tao, la forma en la que jugaba y se comportaba, bromeando incluso en momentos difíciles: le recordaba a su propia hermana. Recordarla lo hacía sentir tristeza, profunda añoranza; pero también rabia. Lo llenaba de un sentimiento amargo, aquel sentimiento, que le recordaba que ella ya no estaba allí, que tal vez ni siquiera estaba viva.

Había sido secuestrada por los militares una noche, en medio de una conmoción: platos rotos, muebles y papeles tirados por todos lados. Lo buscaban a él, por supuesto, pero él no estaba. Se la llevaron con la excusa de interrogarla. Se la llevaron por su culpa. Terminó en una lista junto a miles otros nombres, de otros desconocidos perdidos en la nada, miles de otros detenidos desparecidos. Tao tenía mucho de ella. Aquella energía interminable y sus ganas de involucrarse en algo tan complicado y peligroso le hacían preguntarse ¿Y si él hubiera sido desaparecido esa noche? ¿Su hermana habría hecho lo mismo por él, que estaba en esos momentos ahí, sentado en una camioneta, con un AK-47 en las manos y un lanza granadas como cojín de cuello? Por supuesto que sí. Le gustaba la idea de ver a su hermanita en la guerrilla, y por ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejar impunes a quienes se la habían llevado. Cuando se dio cuenta, Tao se había desmayado, sonrió de lado, divertido.

—Los niños de hoy ya no aguantan nada...— murmuró antes de recostar su cabeza y caer rendido en el cansancio y el estrés.

Llegaron a la Trinchera pacíficamente. Lay y Luhan cargaron a Tao hasta adentro y Chen los siguió para examinarlo, mientras Xiumin y Kris bajaban el dinero y el armamento. Kris fue a estacionar la camioneta en algún lugar un poco más desapercibido, la intención no era regalarse, después de todo.

"La Trinchera" era un pequeño hostal que pertenecía a la abuela de Xiumin, a las afueras de la ciudad, cuyo nombre real era "La cabaña de Blanca Nieves" un nombre lo suficientemente estúpido como para que no se notara que estaban allí. Ellos dormían la mayoría del tiempo en las habitaciones que poseía, los armamentos se escondían en el sótano, y cuando habían clientes, se dormía allá abajo también. Era un lugar bastante cómodo pese a la mala fama que los sótanos poseían, con un par de futones y unas almohadas salvaban la noche: el único problema era que allí abajo era condenadamente frío, ya fuera en verano o invierno, por ello sólo dormían abajo cuando era sumamente necesario.

—Por fin nos atrevemos a hacer un golpe y el menor del grupo sale herido. Luhan, no volveremos a hacerlo. —sentenció Kris, culpando al que había tenido la idea desde un principio. El nombrado lo miró desafiante, con el mentón bien alto y los ojos entrecerrados, hechos dos rendijas de furia. Además de desconfiado, era también muy temperamental.

—Tienes miedo.— acusó.

—¡Tu hermano fue baleado!

—¡Si no hubiera sido él podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Así funciona la guerrilla Kris! Algunas veces alguien saldrá herido, tal vez alguno de nosotros muera, pero es mejor que quedarnos sentados aquí, leyendo a Marx, teorizando como unos imbéciles sin hacer nada realmente.— Kris hizo una mueca— Y lo peor es que lo sabes. Por eso digo que tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué? Estas diciendo mierda seca Luhan.

—Miedo de quedar en una mala posición, miedo a la represión, miedo a la ilegalidad ¡Miedos estúpidos! No sirve de nada todo tu discurso si no puedes salir a la calle y sacar de esta mierda a los tuyos. No necesitamos estudiar la insurrección ¡Debemos ponerla en práctica!— El grito de dolor que provino de la habitación contigua hizo callar a ambos. Hubo un silencio de un par de minutos. Lay se dejó caer sobre el sillón, cansado de las discusiones de Yifan y Luhan, que el 90% de las veces eran básicamente uno gruñendo al otro, no llegando a ninguna parte. Xiumin suspiró, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Kris volvió a hablar:

—No enviaré a mis hombres a la muerte. No si somos tan pocos.

—Entonces consigue más hombres. Más mujeres, gente que de la cara.—exigió Luhan, Xiumin puso una mano en su hombro, por fin siendo parte de la discusión.

—Ya déjalo, Luge. No seas tan extremista.— Luhan soltó un seco "HA" y quitó la mano de Xiumin de su hombro. Miró desafiante a los ojos de Kris.

—Te conozco desde siempre, has sido mi hermano, mi amigo y compañero. Pero aveces no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.—Kris pareció mucho más ofendido esta vez que en el resto de la conversación, en la que sólo había dejado a Luhan pelear solo.

—¿Crees que es muy fácil? ¡Ve y hazlo! ¡Busca gente que valga la pena!— se defendió— Te reto a encontrar a alguien en quien tú mismo confíes. Porque "nadie hace el trabajo mejor que tú" ¿No es así?

—Eres un infantil de mierda, Yifan.

—Mírate en un espejo ¿Quieres? Deja de criticar el trabajo de los demás cuando ni tú mismo puedes soportar toda tu mierda junta.

—Touché.— Xiumin miró mal al hablador a sus espaldas.

—No ayudes, Lay.— El mencionado sólo sonrió y alzó sus manos, protegiéndose, divertido con toda la situación.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo haré. Buscaré gente que nos ayude en esto. Gente que sea capaz.—dicho esto, Luhan salió de la Trinchera a pasos agigantados. Xiumin reprimió un bufido de frustración, y lo último que escucharon todos, fue el sonido del motor de la camioneta, alejándose en la distancia.

—Aiyoo~ ¡Eso fue tenso! Voy a ver a Tao.— Lay se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

—Te acompaño, tal vez a Chen le quede algo de la buena, necesitamos un tranquilizante colectivo.— acompañó Xiumin, pisándole los talones a Yixing. Kris los siguió en silencio.


End file.
